


Doors - The Bold Lives of Jenny McKain and Joshua Chance

by sohaka



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, danger days, killjoys, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohaka/pseuds/sohaka
Summary: Jenny McKain and Joshua Chance have had enough. Enough of BL/inds control. Enough of the emptiness of their current lives. It was time to take matters into their own hands...





	1. Its Empty Here

Jenny

 

It's empty here.

 

No, I don't mean literally empty. There's people here. But their personalities are non-existent, thanks to our dear friends at BL/ind. My parents just sit and watch TV or in silence whenever they aren't killing innocent people for wanting to be free. That's probably the thing that's been holding me back from abandoning this life. Having S/c/a/r/e/c/r/o/w/s for parents isn't ideal when you plan on becoming a killjoy. They think their so good at keeping me and my sister from developing these "inhuman notions" as they like to call it, basically comparing me and everyone like me to some sort of filthy beast. Haha, well they sure succeeded at that one, didn't they?

 

Reese, my sister, wants to become a teacher when she grows up. She's 12 now. Apparently she's been having doubts, too. Whenever she hears about another mass murder of Killjoys, she always says something along the lines of "But why did they kill them? They didn't do anything wrong" followed up by my parents "They were criminals, Reese. Criminals don't belong here in Battery City. If they weren't killed, they were going to kill us." Reese is a total pushover, though. Doesn't know how to stand up for herself. That's why my parents think she's some sort of angel child, while me, a confrontational person, am "in danger of threatening their lifestyle".

 

It's empty here at 12am. Im standing here with my duffel bag and my jacket. Now that I stand here in the living room at midnight do I realize that this is it. I look at the family photos and I know I will never see them again. I'll probably die before I get the chance.

 

A voice speaks in my head. A reminder of life can be nice sometimes.

 

I grab one of the frames. Its the photo of me and my family at my eleventh birthday party. There's Reese, grinning with cake all over her mouth. Then there's my dad and my mom, smiling too. Then there's me. Its a forced smile on that one. I knew at the time that if BL/ind wasn't here, they wouldn't be happy. The drugs were the only things that made them consider any of my birthdays special. The drugs were the only things that made them consider life special.

 

I slip the bare photo into my pocket anyway. The door opens slowly. The midnight breeze hits me. The vans are gone. Perfect conditions for running away, yet it still feels wrong. I swallow hard and take a step outside. I can feel myself start to cry, but then I pinch myself. Killjoys can't get emotional, or else they die.

 

But sometimes I think dying would be better then this.

 

The door shuts and im gone.

 

Joshua

 

It's empty here.

 

No, it's not actually empty. In fact, the house is bustling with people celebrating my birthday today. I wish my family was here, and not this happy-go-lucky foster parents im living with. Honestly, the worst part about this is that the happiness is made in a factory to be distributed by the government, not because it's my birthday and these people seem to care about me. "Look at Joshy, all lost in thought!" Nancy, my foster mom, jokes. "He really is the typical sixteen year old, isn't he?" She says as she gives me a tight hug. I hug her back and smile, trying to blend in with this hoax.

 

The party doesn't end until about three hours later. Nancy is doing a cleaning frenzy to make sure she got all the glitter off the floor. James, my foster dad, had already went to bed. "So, Josh what did you-" She stopped suddenly. She came out of my room, holding a handful of pills. I feel the blood rush from my face. "What is this?" I had been storing the happy pills under my bed to pretend like I was still taking them. Before I had time to respond, she interrupted me. "Are you kidding me? You know you need to take these!"

 

"No I don't!" I shouted at her. "I don't have any physical or mental problems, therefore I don't need meds! This is just the stupid government trying to brainwash us!" Damn it, Joshua. Nice job revealing your beliefs that's probably gonna get you arrested and killed. Nancy makes some type of sobbing noise, and then I notice tears in her eyes. She picks up her phone. I know what she's doing.

 

I run for the door and rip it open. Nancy screams after me. I can't hear what she's saying. I'm too far away from the house to hear anything coming from that hellhole.

 

I'm pretty sure I broke the door on my way out.


	2. I See Someone

Joshua

 

I read this book back in 7th grade about a girl in the 1800's who moved to Lowell, Massachusetts to work in the Mills to make money so she could support her family. It's my favorite book to this day, probably because I can relate to the girl so well. Her family is in shambles, and she tries so hard to do things but they never work out for her. Kind of reminds me of my family. My biological one, not my foster one. My parents always favored my brother, as if he was an only child. My brother was the one who was always causing trouble, yet I was the one who always got yelled at. He was pretty good at framing me for things. My parents would me screaming their heads off while Dylan would just be sitting there, with that smug look on his face. I never got to explain myself. They all died in the Analog Wars, so they probably know up in heaven that my brother was a piece of shit who couldn't bear the thought of being accountable for his own actions.

 

I arrived outside of Battery City a few hours ago, and now I find myself walking aimlessly through the desert. It's eerily silent here, with only the interruption of shouts and gunshots ever once in a while. I feel like I'm going to throw up. It's so hot here, much hotter than in Battery City. I can't find anyone for miles, well, at least not anyone who's still alive. I've tripped over some bodybags a couple of times when i was too lost in thought to pay attention to where I was walking. That probably contributed to my nausea.

 

I was an idiot for not packing, but in the heat of the moment I didn't know what Nancy would have done to stop me from escaping. She wanted me arrested so she wouldn't have to put her own at risk, I realize that now. A hoodie and sweatpants aren't the best attire for the desert, but I guess I'll have to make due.

 

I could take off my hoodie, but there's nothing underneath, and I'm not very comfortable showing off my bare chest in front of others. But then again, being a little embarrassed is much better than dying of heat stroke, so I take it off and tie it around my waist.

 

I listen closely and I can hear the sound of someone talking in the distance.

 

Jenny

 

"God damnit, God damnit!" I yell out loud. I was such an idiot for thinking I could make it out here. There's nothing out here! Nothing! What the hell am I supposed to do, just walk around aimlessly and wait to get killed? All I have is a stupid kitchen knife to defend myself, like that's gonna do anything against guns. Maybe I could try to find someone out here, but I doubt they'll wanna give one of their precious guns to some kid.

 

Its still early out. Maybe I could get home and they would never know I left.

 

No. They're not stupid. If I take even one step back home they'll know, and they will quite literally kill me.

 

I swallow hard and keep walking as if nothing is wrong.

 

Joshua

 

I walk towards the voice, but it's hard now that it has disappeared. But I keep walking anyway, determined to find someone to help me here.

 

After a while of walking, I see someone in the distance. A girl, she looks about twelve years old. Quite brave of her to escape so young. She carries a duffle bag and a big knife. Suddenly, she turns around and looks at me. "Hey," I shout so she can hear me, "Can you help me over here?"

 

She stands still for about thirty seconds before walking towards me. "Dude, I literally just escaped that wasteland, you seriously expect me to know what to do here? Move out of my way, dumbass." She pushes past me and continues walking, now at a faster pace. She's not very far before she turns around to face me once again. "Well, I guess I could teach you something. You ever heard of Dracs?" She says. I stare at her, confused. No, I have never heard of Dracs before, probably because Nancy never watches the news, or TV in general. She said she wanted to make sure I was "well-rounded" and that the toxic media would prevent that. She never told me why.

 

The girl laughed. "Yeah, ok. Well anyway, their basically BL/ind slaves who walk around and shoot Killjoys. You obviously need a weapon, which you lack and I have one that probably won't do shit to make sure I don't get killed. But, I don't know where to get weapons, so," She made a popping noise with her lips, "I guess I'll need to find out for myself."

 

Jenny

 

You would think this moron would research the topic before heading off. In fact, you think BL/ind would monitor our internet history. They're pratically asking to get over thrown.

 

I just escaped, and he has the audacity to ask me if I knew what I was doing. Of course I knew what I was doing, but it's not like I was going to tell him that. I've been following Arsenic Aves's posts for months now, I'm surprised he didn't do the same.

 

"You're pretty brave, you know, escaping so young." He says. Young? "I'm fourteen, you dope. And how does this make me brave? If anything, it makes me a coward because I didn't stand up to BL/ind directly. How could I?" I practically spit at him. "I know what I'm doing. You should have thought about that before you got the bright idea of leaving to."

 

I turn around and keep walking. "No you don't!' I hear him yell, smiling. That jerk! But then again, he's kind of right. I have no idea where I'm going or what I'm doing. "Fine, I admit it. Now will you leave me alone?" He sighs. "How about we stick together? We could help each other out."

 

"I don't need your-" I stutter. "Fine. We'll stick together."

 

We walk father from the city line, together this time.

 

The door opens to our new lives. Trying to close it is useless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey look I finally didnt accidentally copy the entire HTML yeet


	3. Neon and The Girl

Jenny

 

I never though the desert could be so boring.

 

This stranger, who I now know as Joshua, and I have been walking around for what seems like hours. I check my watch. We've only been walking for about fifteen minutes.

 

Boy was this going to be a long day.

 

"So, anything about yourself?" Joshua says, though I can tell from the tone of his voice he isn't actually interested in my personal history, and i'm not mad at him for wanting to break this awkward silence that had enveloped us. There was no one out here for miles. No sound. No movement. Just the nearly unbearable heat and a few gunshots out in the distance, but otherwise we were completely alone.

 

"Ugh, my mouth feels like sandpaper." I say in disgust. "Do you have any water?" I ask him, then I realize he didn't have a bag. I had only brought one bottle of water with me, and it was nearly empty. I took a sip, draining the bottle from the last of its contents. I had drank most of the water on my way out of the city. I should've packed more. Joshua is panting now. I can tell he's thirsty too. I'm hungry too.

 

Yup, we're going to die.

 

Joshua

 

I would have rather had to deal with Nancy for another two years then be out here. I mean, yeah, the idea of being free in the desert seems pretty nice, but when you actually get out there, it's hell.

 

It's weird how there's so many killjoys out here that BL/ind even created a field of study around them. As if we were some sort of separate species. It made me feel gross. You know what also makes me feel gross? Standing in my own sweat, trying hard to accept the fact that i'm probably not going to get a decent shower in six months to a year. That is, if I survive for that long. Speaking of surviving... "Hey, Jenny. How long do you think we're gonna be here for? Like, out in the desert?" I said. She laughed. "Like i'm supposed to know. I mean, it doesn't seem that hard. The Fabulous Four have been at it for nine years now, and they're still going strong."

 

"Wait, who?"

 

Jenny scoffed. "You seriously don't know who the Fabulous Four are? Did you even research this at all?"

 

"Well, no, Jenny. I was in a bit of a rush trying to avoid getting arrested to go online and look at radio stations and Arsenic Aves's stupid fangirl posts." I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

 

"Um, first of all, Arsenic Aves doesn't post fangirl content. She posts good stuff that actually helps people. Second, the Fabulous Four are basically icons. Hello, have you not seen all the times the news anchors were shocked at how Party Poison was able to take down a Drac in a single shot? Or how Jet Star was able to dodge and land shots while driving? Do you even know how hard it is to do that in a moving vehicle? They're basically celebrities!" She turned away, looking sad.

 

Jenny

 

I have no idea how I had the patience to put up with Reese and my parents all these years, never mind this bozo. How dare he throw away the Fabulous Four's successes as if they were garbage? Those guys are our only hope of being free!

 

"I'm really tired, Jenny." Joshua whined next to me. "Isn't there a place we can stop anywhere out here? Most of these building are already occupied."

 

"You're a dumbass." I replied.

 

"What?" Joshua looked baffled.

 

"Do you have no social skills at all?" I say. "Just ask someone if you can bunk out with them for a few days or whatever. I used to do it all the time with my friends whenever my parents kicked me out for the day."

 

"Oh"

 

Joshua

 

She was right. I had no social skills. I was always terrible at talking to people, probably because either we had nothing in common or I was too shy to speak. I was never a big fan of giving personal details. I always had this weird fear that someone would try to use it against me.

 

We eventually came across a building that looked like a gas station, but slightly bigger. The place was already jam-packed with people, I could tell, so we headed off to keep searching. After that there was a normal house, but when Jenny and I walked in we were greeted with the smell of cat piss and heaps of moldy food on the ground, so again, we left. Finally, we came across another fairly normal looking home. There was a car and a motorcycle in the drive way. It seemed like a cool place to stay.

 

Jenny knocked on the door. There was some faint rustling, and then the door opened to reveal two killjoys, a male and a female. They looked about seventeen or eighteen, and they were both wearing bright neon pink masks. "Who the hell are you?" The guy asked. The girl elbowed him hard. "Come on, dude. Cut them some slack." She chuckled. "Don't mind Neon over here. He's not a big fan of newbies."

 

Jenny gave her a suspicious look. "How do you know we're newbies? We could have been living out here for years for all you know!" I gave here a shut-up type of look, and she rolled her eyes and returned her gaze to the girl. The girl laughed again. "You wanna know how I can tell you're new? First of all, I bet you have no killjoy name. Second, you don't have masks nor suitable clothing. And finally," She smirked at Jenny, "You seriously think a knife is gonna do shit against a Drac? Ha! Get a load of that, Neon!"

 

Jenny

 

Who the hell did this bitch think she is? "Yeah, I might be new, but that don't mean i'm an idiot! I bet I could kill twice the amount of Dracs with this mere knife than you ever could with that stupid gun of yours!" I spat at her. Joshua quickly interrupted. He laughed nervously and said, "What she means is, can we bunk out with you guys for a little while? Just until we can navigate the desert ourselves?"

 

Neon sighed. "You really think we're gonna let you come-" The girl slapped her hand over Neon's mouth. "You know what? Sure. But not for long, though. You're not gonna survive if you have to rely on others for too much." She smiled, then opened the door for us to come in. Joshua and I were hesitant to walk in at first.

 

The girl laughed. "Come on, what are you waiting for? You wanna Drac to catch up to you first?"


	4. Nova's Lantern

Joshua

 

"So, welcome to the household." Said Neon as we walked through the door. He began pointing to random piles of stuff on the floor. "Here we have our video game stash, our old chip bag and empty bottles of soda stash that we're obviously too busy to clean up, oh, and there's my sisters pile of Phoenix Witch shit."

 

"Phoenix Witch?" Said Jenny.

 

"Yeah, it's some God or whatever-the-hell that my crackhead of a sister worships. I've told her it's just a bunch of bullshit made up by some idiots who want attention, but she never listens to me. Anyway, so what brings you two here? You guys new?" He asked. I rubbed the back of my neck anxiously. "Uh, yeah, we just escaped last night."

 

Jenny suddenly seemed very interested in looking through her bag. "So, what are you're names? I mean, we are gonna be living with each other for a while, I assume." Neon joked. "Whenever someone says they're gonna only stay for a few days, you gotta know they're lying. Plus, having people here is a good way to distract me from Lantern, so that's pretty neat."

 

Jenny sighed.

 

Jenny

 

Dammit! I never thought of a killjoy name to go by! I mean, I have to make it something cool. I could go online, I guess, but a lot of the suggestions they give you are trash that no one wants to be known as. I mean, come on. What kind of sociopath would wanna go by Miss Chief? That's stupid.

 

"Whats your name?" I ask Neon. "Your full name, I mean." "Its Neon Volt. And my sister is Lantern Nova. She's in the bathroom right now, I think. I told her to pick something edgier, but it turns out she hated all the suggestions and examples of other killjoys names, so she picked Lantern Nova instead." A door flew open down the hall. "You know I can hear you, right?" Lantern yelled. She stepped out from the darkness of the hall and plopped down on the couch. "So, what are your names?" She asked. I opened my mouth, but no words came out. Thankfully, Joshua spared me the struggle. "I'm Joshua, and this is Jenny. We met just outside of the border." He seemed pretty uncomfortable, for he was a bit hesitant before saying his own name.

 

"Aw, you're little babies." Lantern said in a mocking tone. "Don't even have your own killjoy name? Come on, did you even look at a single letter of Arsenic Aves's blog?" Neon interrupted, "Lantern, you're probably the only person in the world who actually reads that blog. Either the others don't have internet access or their too busy trying not to die to read the stupid blog of a stupid fan-girl. She probably just stole all of her material from other people and put her own spin on it. She's a fraud, just like the 'Fabulous Four'." Neon then laughed.

 

I felt the anger boiling up inside of me. Is this kid brain dead? Did he even bother to check the facts? "You idiot!" I yell at Neon. He looks at me, shocked. So is Lantern. "You don't think i'm trying here? Trying to actually be good? This is the first time I feel like my life is in my own control, and here you are, treating us like infants! And, I can guarantee you, the Fabulous Four and Arsenic Aves could probably nail more shots on a Drac in one minute then you could in a whole month! If anything, i'm going to be the best because i'm going to be following in the footsteps of the right people! No, I won't be just as good as the Fabulous Four or Arsenic Aves, i'll be even better then them!" I stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind me.

 

I'm pretty sure I broke the door, because I heard a sickening CLANG! when I shut it hard.


	5. The Naming Ceremony

Joshua

 

"Well, she sure is an emotional one." Lantern said as I ran off after Jenny. She was just standing in the middle of the road, looking pissed. "Jenny, you wanna talk or do wanna get hit by a car? Come on." I shouted. She wouldn't move an inch. I walked over to her. "Do you like to embarrass yourself like that all the time, or is that just something new?" After I said that, she turned and slapped me in the face.

 

"Ow! You bitch, what the hell was that for?" I winced and she laughed. "I've been off my meds for a week now. The only reason I'm out here is because of impulse." She said.

 

I raised my eyebrows. "Well, that's not really a valid excuse as to why you went all sicko mode on Lantern and Neon in there. You gotta learn to get used to other people's opinions." I said as I touched my cheek in pain. Damn, she really knows how to cause pain.

 

She sighed. "All my life, I've had to listen to other people's opinions and keep my mouth shut about mine." She grabbed her bag and opened it, pulling out a small picture frame. She showed me the photo. "This was me on my eleventh birthday." She pointed to the little girl in the picture next to her. "That's my sister, Reese. I've had to make sure that she kept her mouth shut to. It's not easy when your parents are S/c/a/r/e/c/r/o/w/s and you're having doubts about the society around you. About the government around you. I knew they would have turned me and Reese in if they really knew what was going on. But I've always been a master at keeping secrets." She snatched the photo out of my hands and shoved in back into her bag.

 

Her angry look turned into a curious one. "This house looks familiar. Hmm..." She muttered to herself. "Ah, all these houses look familiar. Thanks, Korse!" She said sarcastically, and laughed. "The Fabulous Four and Arsenic Aves are the ones who inspired me. They're the reason why I still have a will to live, matter of fact. That's why I get so pissed off whenever somebody insults them. It's like the person's insulting me. I know it sounds stupid and bitchy, but it's true."

 

Lantern and Neon came out the door, laughing. "Aww, look at the little bitch, talking about her feelings!" Lantern cackled. Jenny turned around and smirked. "I know what you're doing, assholes. This is just a test. You're testing how well I can handle this world. Well, im not falling for it anymore!" She said proudly. Neon turned to Lantern. "See, I told you she was ready!" Neon said. Lantern grinned. "Well, why don't you come inside? Let the naming ceremony begin!"

 

Jenny

 

We circled around the coffee table in front of the television. The table was littered with all sort of things, from ray guns to burner phones, you name it, it was there. Lantern had been staring at Joshua for a solid fifteen minutes now, observing every move and every behavior he made. "So, Joshua," Began Lantern, "you like guys?" Sweat beads started to form on his forehead. "Uh, yeah." He answered, his voice tight. Lantern nodded, then wrote it down on a notepad. "This is really weird." Joshua whispered to me. Neon was spinning a bunch of fidget spinners on the table, which made a gross rattling sound against the glass. He didn't seem very interested in the task at hand.

 

I turned my gaze to Lantern. "Wait, aren't we supposed to choose our killjoy names ourselves?" I asked. Lantern shrugged. "Well, yeah, but you two don't seem like the imaginative type of people, so im afraid we're going to have to break the rules a little." She began carefully studying the words on her notepad. Suddenly, she got up and walked into the kitchen.

 

I looked back at Neon. He looked as if he was staring off into space. Then he suddenly looked at me and said "Sunshine."

 

"What?"

 

"Sunshine. Lantern made a joke earlier that you were a little ray of sunshine."

 

"Yeah, but why are you just mentioning it now?"

 

"What about Sunshine Volt?"

 

"What?"

 

Neon slammed his hands on the table, while at that exact moment, Lantern came back with an entire raw chicken and threw it at Joshua. He shrieked rather femininely. "Now that's what I was looking for!" She looked pleased with herself.

 

"Well, that was a pretty cursed sight." Neon said. He turned back to me. "What I meant was, how would you like Sunshine Volt as your killjoy name?"

 

I thought it sounded pretty cool.

 

"Yeah, I guess so." I said, a bit distracted by the laughable scene of Joshua swearing and yelling about the raw chicken juice on his body and Lantern scratching words quickly onto her notepad. "Manic Mistress!" She shouted. "What?!" Joshua screamed in reply, still dry heaving in disgust.

 

"You're gay, obsessed with hygiene, a bit on the nutty side, and has a terrible fashion sense! I have the perfect name for you, and you're gonna use it because I worked hard on it! Yay!" She jumped up and down in joy.

 

She turned to both of us. "Now, all you need is outfits!"


	6. All We Needed

Jenny

 

"You look...fabulous!" Exclaimed Lantern. Apparently our old clothes weren't good enough for "the killjoy life", as Lantern had told Joshua and I. She decided I would look best in a torn pink crop top and some ripped denim jeans. She also gave me an ugly Christmas sweater looking thing so I would stay warm at night.

 

It was fun to burn.

 

Joshua, or Manic Mistress, I should call him, was putting up a fight the entire time because apparently his god forsaken fashion sense meant too much to him. He was fitted for a sequined tank top and yet another pair of shitty ripped denim jeans.

 

He loved it.

 

Lantern said he could keep the hoodie for when it got cold outside at night, so I guess that kind of persuaded him to go along with the show. We were also given weapons, but there was only one gun left, but I never used a gun before, so I was given a bat instead. She said that knives were useless. I don't know why exactly, but I didn't even feel like questioning her. Neon said he was going to lead training sessions, although his training session mostly consisted of us wacking or shooting at already-dead Dracs while Neon sat around and typed on his phone to his heart's content. "Nice job, guys." He would say as he laughed at whatever he was seeing on his screen. Kind of reminded me of my old history teacher.

 

Lantern also thought it would be a wonderful idea to try to teach me how to drive. "Wait, isn't this illegal? Aren't I supposed to be sixteen, or something?" I remember saying as I clutched the handlebars of the motorcycle. Lantern laughed. "Dude, we're actually rebels against the government. We could be killed just being out here. Why the hell should you care about underage driving?"

 

I turned to the car in the driveway. "Why can't I drive that instead? It seems much safer than this." The car was shiny dark green. It was a little beat up, but like all things in the desert, function was more important than looks. Lantern shook her head. "We don't have the keys, and the thing seems immune to wiring. Whoever was living here last must have been in hurry to leave. They didn't even take their car." She sighed. "It's always just been me and Neon. We never really needed anything else except this bike."


	7. Photograph

Joshua

 

Jenny had been standing outside for hours, staring at the green car in the driveway. I asked her previously what she was doing, but she only responded with a grunt and shooed me away. "Something about this is familiar..." I heard her say to herself after about thirty minutes.

 

Lantern and Neon were playing some sort of combat video game, constantly throwing insults and other tangible objects at each other as they battled. I asked Jenny if she wanted to play the game. During dinner, Jenny barely picked at her food at all. She just stared at the plate, occasionally taking a bite out of something. I told Lantern and Neon not to say anything.

 

"Don't worry about her, Mistress." Neon said. "Lantern and I were the same way when we first escaped. Once our piece of shit parents kicked us out, we had no idea what to do. But we found our way eventually. I'm sure she will to." We looked back at her and saw she was missing. "Wait, where did she go?" Lantern asked. "Sunshine?" She called. We walked down the hall and found her standing in a room without any furniture. Strange. She was holding something. It looked like a photo.

 

She stared at the photo for about two minutes, then she grabbed her bag and pulled the other one she had of her and her family out. She held the two photos up next to each other and gasped.

 

???

 

"Bu-bu-bubble guppies!" A little girl sang and laughed to her mother and father, who were sitting on the couch. The girls younger sister was napping in her crib, occasionally making the soft cooing noise that all babies tended to make. The girl and her parents were watching her favorite cartoon, but the house seemed relatively quiet beyond the sound of the television and the baby.

 

But the calm silence didn't last long after that.

 

The sound of a car pulling up in the driveway interrupted the peace. The girls parents shot each other nervous looks, and slowly began to stand up. Her father cautiously opened the curtains to see who was beyond the walls, while her mother grasped something in her purse.

 

"Just stay here, Rosetta. I'll take care of them." The father said to the mother. "No, you're way too outnumbered! Let me help! You go take care of the kids, I'm the one with the gun, John." The mother retorted. "Mommy, what's happening?" The little girl asked as she hugged her mother leg. "Nothing sweetheart. Oh, looks like your sister is waking up. How about I put her on the rug so you can play with her? Just be careful." She smiled as she hugged her daughter back. She picked up her baby and rest her gently on the rug, and returned her husband's gaze. "He probably just wants to make a deal again. If he wanted to kill us, the house would probably already be up in flames." She whispered to her husband, not wanting to frighten her children with her violent speech.

 

The parents slipped past the door and faced the man and his army. Each one of them wielded a gun, which made the man and his wife uneasy. "Looks like you haven't learned your lesson, old Kronos." The man said as he slowly raised his gun. He had a strange name, Kronos. 2006, the days where Killjoys only had one name. His wifes name was Raven, she was standing near the door, her hand gripping the handle of her gun.

 

"What do you want, Korse?" Kronos says, his voice tight with fear and anger. Korse doesn't move. He doesn't seem to blink either. "I have a deal for you, Kronos. We got a gas tank in the car, so I don't think you want to turn this one down." He smiles deviously. Kronos turns to Raven. "Get inside. Take care of the girls."

 

"But Jo-"

 

"Now!"

 

Raven hesitates, then walks inside. The little girl isn't laughing anymore. And the baby isn't crying.

 

"You're a good fighter, Kronos." Korse continues. "It would be a waste for me to kill you. That's why I have an offer." He steps closer to Kronos and hands him something. It's a badge. A S/c/a/r/e/c/r/o/w/s badge. "You'd be good on our team. You'd get a home, a life, a new job, health benefits. You're kids can go to school, have a future. Anything you want, it would be in your hands." Korses words were tempting, but Kronos knew that he would not fall prey to the trap he was setting.

 

"I'd rather die than work for you and your god forsaken company." Kronos's words are filled with venom.

 

Then there's the screaming.

 

"John!"

 

"Daddy!"

 

At the door was the little girl, the baby, and Raven, being restrained by three different Dracs. "Now, how does that deal sound now?" Korse smirks snobbishly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this plot idea has been baking in my mind for a while now but i dont think i delivered it as good as I should have but well shit i've been neglecting posting on here for far too long

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this on the MCR Amino, but I thought it would be a good idea for me to post it here as well.
> 
> The link to the original post: https://aminoapps.com/c/mcr/page/blog/doors-chapter-one-its-empty-here/D87m_DMLHPueL5z0080v54k2B0ZZYZbV3Yg
> 
> Also while copying and pasting this I literally accidentally pasted the entire goddamn amino page, including people comments, the featured post pannel, and a bunch of other random stuff that I don't even know the source of


End file.
